


Belonging

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops short, as he always does, at the sight of Danny, in their kitchen...in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's Day 4. Shameless fluff. Actually, sammykinz described it best on Day 2. Tooth rottingly sweet. ;-)

**Day 4: On a Date**

When Steve wakes one Tuesday morning, his smile is immediate. He may not know what the rest of the day is going to bring, but this morning, he knows exactly how it’s going to start.

And it's all due to the familiar smells that tell him that it's Breakfast Date Day.

Even though Danny has long since helped make Steve’s house _theirs_ , it’s still hard to carve out time that doesn’t involve their jobs in some way, finding time to eat at their desks, or grab fast food on the way to a case.

So they came up with a plan: Any morning they wake up and haven’t been called for a case, one of them makes breakfast. Steve has been mentally dubbing it Breakfast Date Day ever since.

They never know ahead of time when these mornings are going to happen, but it’s usually a safe bet that if they haven’t been called in already, they have some time to just stop and enjoy the time together before the chaos starts.

Steve could have sworn it was his turn this time, but he’s not going to argue.

Throwing the covers back, he gets up and grabs the nearest pair of boxers, putting them on before making his way to the kitchen.

He stops short, as he always does, at the sight of Danny, in their kitchen...in their home. Like Steve, he’s just thrown on a pair of boxers and judging from the length, Steve is fairly sure those boxers are his.

“Heya gorgeous,” Danny greets, turning his head while flipping a pancake to toss a smile Steve’s way.

“Hi,” Steve responds. He makes his way over, wraps himself around his partner. “Smells good.”

“It’ll be done soon,” Danny answers, leaning back against him as he works a pan of sizzling bacon.

“Oh yeah, the food smells good too.”

Danny snorts a laugh and turns his head again, demanding a kiss, which Steve grants without a thought.

“Gracie called.”

 “Oh yeah? How’s the field trip going?”

“She’s enjoying herself, which is good and makes me feel a little better about her being on the mainland where I can’t keep an eye on her. She wanted to talk to you too, but she couldn’t stay on the phone long. She promises to call you later this afternoon.”

“Awesome,” Steve answers, kissing the back of Danny’s neck, before detangling himself. “Anything you want me to do?”

“Uh…yeah, this will be done in a minute. I figure we could eat outside, want to set everything up out there?”

“Yep.”

Ten minutes later, they’re settled in front of the ocean, pancakes, bacon, and coffee on the table Steve has set up. Steve loves these mornings, sitting with Danny, talking about everything and anything, bickering over how much sugar Danny puts in his coffee.

(“Do you want me grumpy this morning, Steven, really?”

“Well, Daniel, I want you to not have a heart attack at the age of 50.”

“I won’t. I have you to help me work it off.”

“I could help you work it off right now, if you want.”

“I was talking about the stunts you pull at work. But yeah, that too, I guess.”

“Such a romantic.”

“Oh, you should talk.”)

After that it’s Danny and the sound of the ocean as they eat. Two of Steve’s three most favorite things. There is only one thing missing, but he knows he’s going to get to talk to her later.

“Hey, Danny?” Steve says, after the food is long gone and Danny has scootched his chair forward enough to rest his feet in Steve’s lap. He looks so relaxed and content and beautiful. It’s been almost two years, but Steve doesn’t think he will ever get over how much Danny looks like he _belongs_ here. Hell, he can’t even remember a time when Danny didn’t belong in every aspect of his life.

Danny looks at him, eyes full of love and contentment. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Danny grins. “I love you too, babe.”

Steve grabs Danny’s feet and sets them on the grass before standing up and reaching a hand out. Danny grabs it without hesitation and pulls himself out of his chair, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Where are we going?” Danny says innocently, tone betrayed by the lascivious smirk spreading across his face.

“I made a reservation.”

Danny’s eyebrows rise. “Is that right?”

“Mmmhmm,” he murmurs against Danny’s mouth. “And our bed will be very offended if we don’t honor it.”

Danny bursts into a bout of laughter, shaking so hard against him that kissing becomes impossible. “You…” he giggles against Steve’s shoulder. “…are the dorkiest dork to ever dork, you do realize this, right? Tell me you know that.”

“Oh, I know,” Steve confirms, giving Danny a squeeze, smiling uncontrollably at the unabashed happiness on Danny’s face. “But I’m _your_ dork.”

Danny kisses him. “That you are, babe. That you are. Well, lead the way. Don’t want that reservation to expire.”

“Trust me.” Steve grabs his hand, leads him into the house. “That will never happen.”


End file.
